Culpabilidad
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Ms. Satán acaba de mudarse a una nueva mansión, luego de haber ganado un torneo en el cual, los otros participantes usaron "trucos", el comienza una nueva vida lejos de todo en una pequeña isla. Hasta que una alguien decide darle una visita para enseñarle algo sobre la así llamada "culpa". Aunque este, no sea una persona… viva. Reto "Fukkatsu FF".


**_"_**Los monstruos son reales, y los fantasmas también: viven dentro de nosotros y, a veces, ellos ganan**_"_**

**_-Stephen King-_**

* * *

**_Hecho para el reto "Fukkatsu FF" de la pagina "Por los que leemos Fanfic de Dragon ball"_**

* * *

**_Culpabilidad._**

En una isla alejada del resto de la cuidad, recientemente se había inaugurado una prominente mansión del hombre _más_ fuerte del mundo. Con grandes losas de mármol y piedra decorando la entrada y el jardín lleno de flora silvestre nativa del lugar, grandes ventanales y puertas hermosamente talladas a mano, con pequeñas ilustraciones de batallas o paisajes campestres. Unas grandes columnas de piedra caliza, imponentemente decoraban la entrada exterior e interior de la mansión.

Dentro de la misma, sillones costosos de Jacquard y pequeños cojines de seda. Muebles del comedor hechos de algarrobo, cuadros, pinturas, estatuas del propietario. El lugar era una maravilla visual. Esta dichosa mansión cuenta con alrededor de 15 habitaciones, unos 16 cuartos de baño, un garaje para aproximadamente 9 coches y ubicada en más de 5 hectáreas de tierra en la isla; también cuenta con su propio puerto privado.

Un hombre, el propietario de tal gigantesca mansión, de una musculatura prominente, un corte de cabello afro con un largo bigote. Su cabello, color azabache como sus corneas. El hombre tenía un traje marrón que dejaba al descubierto su fornido pecho. Luego una capa blanca que le cubría los hombros y la espalda, sus pantalones del mismo color; luego tenía unas botas marrones con blanco.

Ese hombre paseaba por los pasillos de su mansión, recorriendo cada rincón con su perspicaz mirada y viendo con nostalgia los cuadros y trofeos que estaban en las repisas en algunas paredes. Todos le recordaban algún triunfo de una temática en particular: luchas.

Mientras caminaba, desocupado y tranquilo debido a las fechas en las que estaba, puesto que no había ningún torneo o algún festejo que amerita su presencia en la brevedad. Miro un trofeo de oro que había obtenido al vencer al monstro de célula. Observándolo más de cerca pudo notar que estaba opaco, lo tomo entre sus manos y con una pequeña parte de su capa, intento sacarle brillo con fuerza.

Con su aliento intentaba pulir con esmero ese trofeo de oro macizo, pensando a quien reprocharle el hecho de las tan horripilantes condiciones en las que el objeto que, acaba de pulir, se encontraba. Luego de creer haberle ya quitado el brillo, sentido una necesidad masiva de ver su reflejo en la cara frontal del trofeo, como recompensa a un trabajo bien hecho.

Para su terror, su mirada fue regresada por lo que parecía un par de ojos grandes negros, que al verlo, se contrajeron con ira. Ms. Satán, arrojo el trofeo a un lado al notar esa mirada llena de furor que lo acosaba. Retrocedió impactado y volvió a tomar el trofeo, echando una mirada furtiva para ver su reflejo.

Nada fuera de lo común.

Miró su reflejo en el trofeo como si nada hubiera pasado. Sintió una necesidad de irse del lugar, y fue lo que hizo. Dejo el objeto sobre la repisa, donde lo había sacado, y emprendió una marcha rápida hacia otra habitación, la verdad, el destino al que sus pasos lo dirigían no era significativo, él solo quería alejarse de ese extraño lugar.

Pero a medida que sus pasos lo alejaban, un sonido de pasos fuertes golpeaban una y otra vez el frió mármol, Satán, solo tragó con fuerza escuchando los pasos, sus pisadas fueron acelerando. Pero con ellas las pisadas fantasmas que se escuchaban detrás de él también se aceleraron, pero esta vez, se notaba la distancia significativa que los separaba.

Él se detuvo en seco, sintió una gélida respiración en su nuca, que lo obligó a darse vuelta lentamente para encontrarse con una pesadilla. No había nadie detrás de él, de hecho, el lugar estaba completamente vacío.

A su lado el termostato. Por un momento una idea fugaz paso por su cabeza _"¿Y si esa brisa qué me golpeo, era el aire acondicionado?"_ se preguntó, dio una leve sonrisa al imaginar que todo eso era su imaginación, giro su cabeza para comprobar la temperatura de la casa.

_[24 º C]_

El expandió los ojos atormentado por la respuesta a su duda. Olvidando eso volvió a continuar su recorrido, pero estaba vez, la sensación de ser perseguido se desvaneció, solamente sentía una constaste mirada que lo examinaba. Al bajar las escaleras hacia la planta baja, esta sensación desapareció.

Todo trascurrió normal hasta la hora de la cena, en la que Satán sintió mientras comía una mirada acechándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación. Con un grito interrogo a lo que lo observaba, pensando que sería un simple sirviente que esperaba ser liberado de sus quehaceres, pero no hubo una respuesta; solo un murmullo grave que rompió el silencio de la sala.

_"…eres…él…Culpable…"_

Él se estremeció, producto de eso su comida detuvo su camino en la garganta, se levantó corriendo hacia las escaleras subiendo a toda prisa, llegando a la habitación de invitados. Se encerró en el baño, tomo sus piernas sentado sobre el retrete de mármol. Escondió su rostro entre ellas, su respiración comenzó a entre cortarse. Una de las cosas que más temía desde pequeño eran los fantasmas, y el solo hecho de pensar que no estaba solo en su mansión comenzó a enloquecerlo.

El hombre comenzó a hiperventilarse—Esto no puede… —Hizo una pausa para tomar el aire que sus pulmones exigían y voltear a los lados para comprobar su soledad—no puede estar pasando esto… no a mí —

Su mente intentaba olvidarse de lo que había ocurrido, pero sus subconsciente lo forzaba a intentar recordar con detalle los ojos que lo habían cazado desprevenido, al final, se vio obligado a hacer memoria haciendo que sus ojos se vieran forzados a cerrarse para mayor concentración.

Habrán pasado poco más de unos segundos hasta que lo logro—_Negros_ —Murmuro— _eran negros_.

Recordó haber visto solamente su ojo con detalle, pero recuerda que otra parte de su rostro que se logró manifestar. Algo temeroso, decidió hacerle una llamada a su hija, tendría que ir al salón, que era la habitación más cercana con teléfono. Se levantó del retrete y camino hacia el lava manos, mojo su rostro y cuando tomo una toalla para secarlo, con el rostro todavía húmedo, vio una figura fuerte y poco más bajo que el materializarse en el espejo.

Era un hombre, de eso no había duda, era fornido y tenía un cabello que Ms. Satán logro identificar. Tenía una vestimenta extraña con un símbolo en su pecho, un collar y una capa. Tenía una barba y sus ojos eran negros.

El propietario de la mansión quedo estático, hasta que esa _cosa_ hablo:

—_Tu…_ —Dijo, su voz se oía entrecortada— _¡Culpable! ¡Tu… robaste la victoria a… **mi hijo**!_

El hombre, aterrado y con lágrimas en los ojos, arrojo con pánico un secador de pelo que había en el lavamos contra el espejo rompiéndolo en mil y un pedazos. Corrió apresurado hacia otra habitación lejos de esa infernal voz que lo atormentaba, mientras iba corriendo a una gran velocidad, esquivando dificultosamente las mesas y decoraciones del pasillo, volteo hacia atrás.

Noto con horror unas huellas de sangre que se extendían por gran parte del pasillo. Cuando intento buscar la razón de ese grotesco camino, encontró bajo sus pies pequeños trozos de cristal pegado y ensangrentado que por cada paso le daban una fuerte pulsada de dolor y se enterraban más en su carne.

Cayó al suelo cuando la oleada de dolor que había ignorado por la repentina carga de adrenalina se agotó. Cuando el cayó al suelo, ya estaba semiinconsciente, puesto que, se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra el suelo de mármol y alfombra que hizo poco para detener la fuerza de la caída.

El hombre se sintió adolorido y comenzó a revolverse en su lugar, con los ojos cerrados sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a tener espasmos en su pecho produciendo que se despertara de un salto cayendo al suelo. Mientras el intentaba mantener la calma, observo el lugar donde se encontraba.

Un paisaje desértico de vida inteligente. Sus arbustos azules cristalinos que no eran más altos que él, con el suelo gris y el cielo renegrido, cada tanto espacio había pequeñas piedras de tonalidades carmín que eran como motas en el suelo y un gran sol o luna que se posicionaba estática en el cielo oscurecido. Este extraño fenómeno que parecía compuesto por gases era de una tonalidad verdosa y con pequeños y leves destellos azules. La brisa que por allí pasaba era de una temperatura glacial.

Cuando Satán se recuperó de su sorpresa, escucho con atención el sonido que ese extraño lugar creaba, el sonido de un torrente líquido lo hizo voltearse y contemplar un gran océano y una cascada a la lejanía, de un color amarillo enfermizo. Desde esa distancia veía los corales que eran de varios colores como el celeste, rosa, marrón, verde y negro. La arena era del mismo color que la tierra, gris. Mientras veía pequeños seres con vida que parecían ser amorfos, deambulando de un lado a otro en las inmensas aguas que despedían un gas que hacía revolver el estómago. Se alejó de esas aguas y comenzó a recorrer el lugar donde se encontraba mientras pateaba unas piedrecillas. Camino hasta que sus rodillas dolieron, y sintió la necesidad de sentarse en algún lugar.

_—__ Culpable… __—_

Escucho un susurro grave y profundo que era inequívocamente de un hombre mayor. Que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera la columna de Ms. Satán y los recuerdos de los fatídicos sustos que tuvo en la mansión renacieran y como consecuencia el comenzara a correr hacia cualquier dirección con tal de alejarse del dueño de esa voz.

_—__ Él dejó… de luchar…__—_

Mientras Satán corría, escuchando la voz cada vez más cerca, las ramas de los arbustos de cristal azul le rasgaban la ropa provocando pequeños rasguños, heridas que sangraban y ensuciaban su ropa. Por un descuido choco contra una roca cayendo al suelo frió y tieso de tierra, dejando un rasguño en su frente.

_—__ Tú eres… el responsable__—_

Cuando se levantó, aterrado, vio hacia al frente una figura esbelta de una mujer no muy alta de cabellos negros con dos coletas que le daban la espalda. Ella miraba a un punto fantasma en el horizonte e inerte se mantenía rígida en el suelo de tierra. El hombre se levantó al reconocer la figura, su hija, Videl; y corrió hasta abrazarse a sus piernas mientras quedaba arrodillado en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Oh, Videl, mi niña— Pero al mencionar el nombre de su hija, levanto la cabeza para encontrarla.

Ella lo miro con los ojos vacíos, negros y huecos. Y de su boca putrefacta comenzaron a salir pequeños insecto negro brillante y solo pudo escuchar una palabra mientras él se alejaba asustado por ese repentino cambio que le había provisto de una gran cantidad de adrenalina.

— **¡Culpable!**— Esa voz no era de su amada hija. Era una voz ronca y grave. Los trozos de carne de la cara, sus mejillas, caen como carne podrida mientras su lengua se desase en su boca derretida. Y de sus brazos y torso caen trozos considerablemente grandes de carne dejando a simple vista sus huesos huecos.

Satán comienza a correr hacia la dirección contraria, corriendo sobre sus pasos llegando nuevamente hacia el océano amarillo que emana nubes de gases tóxicos. Cayendo desgraciadamente a ese líquido espeso y viscoso. Él intento gritar con todas sus fuerzas antes de caer, pero por ese lastimoso intento solo logro tragarse una gran cantidad del agrio líquido amarillo que comenzó a carcomerle la piel poco a poco.

En medio de la agonía que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, él podía ver con sus ojos ese líquido rojo que se fundía con el agua del océano, hasta que un brazo lo tomo fuertemente del suyo sacándolo de su, seguramente, tumba liquida.

— ¿Acaso pensaste que te dejaría irte tan fácilmente? —Pregunto esa voz ronca que lo había torturado, su traje era completamente ajeno para el hombre, pero su rostro le recordó a un individuo con el que había convivido hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás.

— ¿Ve…Vegeta? —El rostro de Ms. Satán estaba cubierto por los residuos del océano y pocos trozos de carne que le quedaban, sin contar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos— ¿Qué es este lugar?

Ese hombre robusto lo arrojo contra la orilla sin pizca de piedad, solo brutalidad pura— ¡Tu hiciste que mi hijo dejara de entrenar! —Grito y se abalanzo hasta quedar sobre el sujeto que prácticamente temblaba de miedo— ¡Tú eres el culpable de todo el linaje guerrero acaba en eso!

El hombre de cabellera alta piso con fuerza el pecho de Ms. Satán, aplastando sus costillas sacando un fuerte chillido de la garganta de este. Él estaba completamente asustado y solo observaba como el hombre gritaba en otro idioma cosas que podrían llegar a ser insultos hacia su persona o miembros de la familia. Ese hombre misteriosamente familiar formo una esfera que era realmente muy brillante en su mano y con una sonrisa grito:

— ¡Yo soy Vegeta! ¡Rey de la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo: Los saiyajines! —Para luego arrojar la esfera de luz precipitadamente hacia Ms. Satán que se revolcaba en su lugar intentándose zafar del agarre de su fuerte captor.

El solo pudo ver esa esfera brillante cegarlo mientras sentía su calor en su rostro, pero cuando abrió los ojos solo vio oscuridad. Lentamente pestañeo de nuevo y vio su habitación en la mansión.

Había regresado de aquel extraño lugar.

Se reincorporo mirando al techo y luego a su mesita de noche que en ella se posaba un vaso de cristal llenado con agua. Él lo miro con tranquilidad, algo en el agua lo relajaba y adormecía. Si no hubiera sido por las ligeras ondas que se producción en el agua, hubiera logrado conciliar el sueño.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, guiando su mirada a ella y un poco temerario se escondió debajo de las sabanas, todavía no se había recuperado de todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo. Metió por completo su cabeza y comenzó a temblar cuando de repente las luces se apagaron, debido a lo traslucidas de las suaves sabanas pudo contemplar ese espectáculo de las luces y la sombra que se aventuró dentro de su habitación.

Algo muy grande tomo sus sabanas y jalo desde la parte que se encontraba en sus pies, fue tan repentino que el hombre solo pudo cerrar los ojos.

— _Los mostruos no son reales, no son reales_ —Se repetía en su mente Ms. Satán, una y otra vez intentaba alejar esa criatura de su cuerpo. Sentía su respiración Álgida* en su cuello — _Los fantasmas no existen, no son reales… no son reales._

El hombre tapaba con su antebrazo sus ojos y con el otro la boca, evitaba a toda costa destaparlos. Pero ese _ser _intentaba quitarlos, no era mucha su fuerza, pero estaba presente la necesidad de descubrir esos orificios.

La voz grave que lo torturaba susurro en su oído con su gélido aliento:

— _Son reales… ellos Existen_ —

De un manotazo descubrió su boca y con un alarido horrísono de parte de Ms. Satán, ese ser se adentró dentro de sus entrañas para controlar su cuerpo. El hombre poseído con ese _ser_ dentro de su cuerpo, sentía cada parte de su interior como era destrozado a pulsadas.

El dolor que se engendraba en su pecho y vientre, era agudo, era imposible soportarlo. Pero la impotencia de no poder controlar su cuerpo o siquiera levantar la voz para intentar apaciguar el dolor, lo aterraba.

**—…Viven dentro de nosotros…** —

Esa ya no era su voz, las palabras que salían de la boca de Satán no era su voz, era la voz grave que seguía presionándolo hasta el borde de la locura, codearse con las voces que rompían su cabeza susurro a susurro.

Sus piernas se movían solas, avanzando en dirección hacia el baño. Su reflejo penoso lo hizo botar lágrimas. De un puñetazo limpio rompió el espejo que estaba sobre el lavabo, observo como su mano sujetaba un trozo de vidrio notablemente más grande y pulsante que el resto.

Ese ser dentro de su cuerpo lo acerco peligrosamente hacia su garganta y rasgo una parte de la misma produciendo que el cristal se manchara de rojo.

El único movimiento voluntario de Ms. Satán esa noche, fue tragar saliva sumamente mientras sus piernas temblaban del pavor y el nerviosismo; mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos mojando la parte superior de su pijama.

— _Por tu culpa… el linaje… ha muerto_—

El cristal de un movimiento rápido atravesó la garganta de él, rápidamente escupió sangre, sintiendo el alivio repentino de que esa entidad abandona su cuerpo; para luego sentir la agonía de la sangre cayendo a torrentes de su garganta y escupirla por la boca.

Con sus fuerzas, que se desvanecían como su sangre, que recorría el suelo entibiándolo. Con su última voluntad intento gritar una última palabra, un nombre:

- _Videl..._ -

Con el nombre de su hija que se escapa como un susurro de entre sus labios, cayó al suelo observando como su vida era recordada fugazmente y paseaba por delante de sus ojos…

Recordó su tenue infancia, sus peleas, sus estudios, su difunta esposa, su hija… los torneos y las falsas victorias que ocupaban y adornaban sus paredes y repisas; Recordó como le robo el triunfo a los esos guerreros, Los supuestos trucos que habían usado en las batallas, y sobre todo; al hombre orgulloso al cual saco el crédito… Vegeta.

En ese momento de agonía todo comenzó a tener sentido, ese espíritu lo perseguía por su hijo. Lo entendió, él hubiera hecho lo mismo por su amada hijita, Videl. Comenzó a cansarse, su respiración se pausaba y pronto dejo de sentir sus propias piernas. Observo al frente una sonrisa conocida y un par de ojos celestes que eran de su única hija, la inocencia que emanaba era acogedor, Pero su vista se nublo por el shock hipovolémico* y el suelo que sentía bajo su cuerpo se fue deshaciendo hasta que solo quedo la sensación de vacío que le brindaba el limbo*.

_O ligadura en el suelo._

Ms. Satán se despertó oficiado sobre su cama. Estaban las sabanas revueltas y el vaso de agua en el suelo. El observo hacia ambos lados, al comprobar su soledad, se sentó en la cama y observo todo con detenimiento.

Sus cremas, su perfume, su ropa, sus cajones, todo normal. Nada fuera de lugar, excepto la ropa en el suelo, pero eso ya era algo cotidiano en su vida. Recordando lo que había pasado, llevo ambas manos a su cuello tanteando si todo estaba como debería de estar.

—Esto… —Dijo, luego suspiro tranquilo— Ah, solo fue un sueño. Qué alivio.

Él se levantó sonriente, se estiro un poco y camino hacia el baño. Observo discretamente hacia dentro de la habitación blanca, observo el espejo, temerario, y al comprobar que era su propio reflejo decidió entrar.

Se lavó la cara con agua tibia, no podía borrar esa sonrisa triunfante del rostro.

—Ah, ¡Que alegría! —Exclamo, arrojando la toalla del lavamanos hacia un costado— ¡No podría ser mejor!

Prácticamente bailando, entro a la regadera y se dio una rápida ducha en la cual cantaba una cancín que había estado de moda unas décadas atrás. Una vez que termino, luego de que su peinado enrulado se esponjara convirtiéndose en su característico afro, Ms. Satán volteo para verse por última vez en el espejo antes de empezar su grandioso y soleado día.

Pero en el espejo habían las siguientes palabras arañadas, incluso estaban las pequeñas virutas* de cristal esparcidas por el lavamanos que se encontraba debajo:

_"Los monstruos son reales"_

El miro fijamente esa frase, la leyó una y otra vez en su cabeza, hasta que mirando cuidadosamente noto algo aterrador. Detrás de él, por el reflejo del espejo, estaban las siguientes palabras escritas de un líquido negro que escurría y se fusionaba entre los azulejos blancos que adornaban la pared:

"_y los fantasmas también:"_

Los dos puntos al final de la oración, activaron un mecanismo primitivo del hombre haciéndole saber que la frase no terminaba. Uniendo los dos fragmentos en uno solo, y algo aterrado por el solo hecho de pensar que todo lo que sufrió era real. Salió disparado del baño, golpeando la puerta con tanta fuerza que unas pequeñas astillas de madera salieron volando.

Pero al fijar su mirada en la pared de la habitación y parte del suelo, estaba lo que parecía ser la continuación de la oración:

_"viven dentro de nosotros y…"_

Ms. Satán no leyó con cuidado esas grandes y curvas letras hechas con un material textil que, seguramente, serian de las recientes rasgadas cortinas azules.

Cuando salió de la habitación –tardo más de lo esperado debido a que la puerta se había atorado- de una patada derribo la imponente puerta, cuando volvió su mirada a la pared del pasillo que estaba frente a él, observo algo horripilante para sus ya asustadas y envejecidas corneas.

En un líquido rojo bríllate, que se comenzaba a filtrar atreves del tapiz de la pared, este despedía un fuerte aroma a sangre notablemente fresca. Las letras eras torcidas y la ubicación de los espacios eran desproporcionados a la altura y tamaño de las mismas.

**_", A veces, ellos ganan"_**

Ms. Satán, comenzó a llorar, estaba asustado. Si era una broma, era una de un muy mal gusto. Pero unos pasos lo desconcertaron. Movió su cabeza con un ligero movimiento para encontrarse con un hombre, y desgraciadamente, sus miradas se cruzaron.

Ese hombre que estaba parado al final del pasillo lo observaba con sus luceros* negros que brillaban y un aire de incomodidad inundo el pasillo de la mansión, mezclándose con el aroma de la sangre fresca.

El hombre, el rey Vegeta, observaba a su presa antes de desaparecer fusionándose con los cimientos de aquel detestable lugar. Le había enseñado una lección a ese sujeto: "_La culpa, te hacer escuchar voces_" Aunque esta voz le había enseñado a no volver a robarle el crédito de las personas. De una manera poco convencional…

Aunque Ms. Satán, solo descubrió una cosa: Mudarse a un lugar embrujado, había sido una mala idea.

* * *

Aclaración:

El rey vegeta: No está basado en la creación a color de Toei Animation, si no, a la idea principal de Akira toriyama. Por eso, su pelo al igual que sus ojos son negros y no rojos como en el Dragón ball z (_En el Kai se vuelve a corregir este error y son negros_)

Videl: En la mente de Ms. Satán es el reflejo de _pureza_.

* * *

Glosario:

Álgida/o: Que es muy frío

Hipovolémico: Gran pérdida de sangre.

Limbo: Debido a la cantidad significativa de definiciones variadas de la palabra, yo he utilizado para nombrar el mundo entre los vivos y los muertos.

Luceros: Hace referencia a los ojos grandes.

Virutas: Laminilla delgada de madera


End file.
